


The Little Malfoy

by Melissa_fbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_fbi/pseuds/Melissa_fbi
Summary: Harry Potter is attacked in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy finds him. but there is something wrong with Harry, he isn't Harry Potter anymore. But who is he then?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Thursday evening at Hogwarts, Harry potter sat in the library alone to study potions. Harry was in his third year. He sat alone in the library because all of his friends didn’t talk to him anymore. They were mad. Last year with the Chamber of Secrets, they thought that Harry was an attention seeker and don’t forget dark. They discovered that Harry could talk to snakes.

They didn’t Take that well. Now we were the beginning of September, the beginning of the new school year. Still nobody talked to him. They were still furious. But he didn’t care. He was better off without them. A freak like him didn’t deserve friends, the Dursleys said so. Nobody wanted him anyway, so why bother.

So, there he was, sitting in the library trying to do his homework. But he couldn’t quite concentrate, he was thinking too much. He gave up. He checked his watch and saw that it was nearly curfew. He packed all his things and went to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry really didn’t like it there anymore. The whole house looked at him strange, like he was the next Dark Lord. They hex him or his belongings or his bed. He didn’t feel safe there anymore.

They attacked him once by sixth years, he ended up in the infirmary. He had three broken ribs and a concussion. Harry had to stay for a week in there. Of course, Professor McGonagall didn’t do anything. She just said it was a prank and they didn’t mean to do it.

Harry reached the common room. He walked to his bed, he put his pajama on and crept in his bed. He hoped that he didn’t get any nightmares. He just wanted to sleep.

Harry had nightmares of the Dursleys, what they did to him. He was beaten a lot. He just thought that it was normal. That he was just bad and they punished him. But that was not true. He didn’t do anything, they just enjoyed it. Just when he fell asleep one thought went through his head, he didn’t deserve to be loved.

* * *

 

Harry woke up with a headache, it was Friday. Just one day and then it was weekend. He crept out of his bed and saw that everybody was already gone. He frowned, normally he was the one that was up early. He checked his watch, it was already half 9. Classes started in 15 minutes. He hurried to the bathroom. He put his clothes on, picked up his backpack and ran to his next class, potions.

He ran through the corridors to the dungeons. He ran past a corner when he had to stop. In front of him stood Ron, Seamus and Dean with their wands drawn.

“Well, well, what do we have here” Ron said.

Harry tensed, ‘They are going to do something awful to me’ he thought. He said nothing only stared at them. He was too scared to do something. Fighting back didn’t help either. That was proven by the Dursleys, it only made things worse.

“well, nothing to say?” Seamus said.

Harry shook his head. They laughed.

“Look at him so weak, I don’t know how you survived the Chambers of Secrets though. But don’t worry about that. We will show you just how much we like you” Dean said while he had an evil grin on his face.

They hexed him with some nasty spells. When they were done, they kicked him some and Seamus urinated on him too. They left him there unconscious, broken and covered in blood to rot on a cold dungeon floor. What they didn’t know that they did was, that they broke a spell that was on him. A spell that changed him to his normal self, his true self.

* * *

 

Draco was walking to the potions classroom. When suddenly Ron, Seamus and Dean ran past him. He looked where they came from. He saw nothing, but he wanted to look anyway. He had enough time left until classes began. He walked in a corridor when a smell hit him. It smelled like urine. He walked forward until he saw somebody laying on the floor. He walked to the person and knelled beside him.

The body was full of cuts and blood. He didn’t look good at all. Draco carefully turned him over and gasped. The front was even worse than his back. What was even more shocking was, who the person was. There lying in front of him was Harry Potter.

Draco was still shocked when suddenly a bright light was around Harry. Draco pulled his hands from him and watched as Harry potter changed in someone else. When the transformation was done, the bright light was gone.

Draco stood perplexed. ‘This couldn’t be happening’ he thought. Because in front of him was no longer Harry Potter but someone else. Draco knew who this was, it was his little brother, Elias Malfoy.

His little brother who he lost 9 years ago, Elias was 1 year when he was taken from him and his family. They did everything to find him, there was just no lead, no clue.

The Malfoy family were at a park when Elias was kidnapped. Draco and Elias were playing when suddenly Elias was gone. They searched everywhere, nobody had seen anything but there was nothing.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts from a whimper of Elias. Draco reacted immediately.

“Sssh little brother everything is going to be okay.” Draco reassured his little brother while he picked him up.

Elias was so small and thin. He weighed nothing. He ran to the infirmary. He reached it and threw the doors open. Madam Pomfrey hurried to him and ordered him to put him down on a bed.

While Madam Pomfrey stabilized Elias, he sat shocked in a chair next to the bed. He couldn’t understand it. ‘Who did this? Were it the Potters who kidnapped my little brother? I have to go get mum and dad’ Draco thought.

Madam Pomfrey walked to Draco when she was finished and said “Mr. Malfoy what happened and who is this?”.

Draco looked up and explained “Madam Pomfrey, it is complicated, I don’t understand it myself but it will try. I was walking to the potion classroom when Ron, Seamus and Dean ran past me. I didn’t trust it why they were running so I walked to where they came from. That was where I found Harry Potter I turned him around and when I touched him he changed in Elias, my little brother.” Draco stopped talking and looked at Madam Pomfrey. She smiled warmly at him and he continued “I don’t know how it can be my little brother, but he was kidnapped when I was 3 years old. And now I found that his was Harry Potter all along. I just don’t understand.”.

When he finished talking tears were streaming down his face. Madam Pomfrey handed him a hand chief and went to the fireplace, to floo the headmaster. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The headmaster was standing in the infirmary. He didn’t like it at all what had happened. Of course, he didn’t it was him that kidnapped Elias and now he was back, they found him. He was definitely not pleased. He half listened to what Madam Pomfrey was telling to him. Because he was thinking of how to fix this mess.

Dumbledore was pulled out of his thoughts when Madam Pomfrey said “You have to get the Malfoys here Albus. I checked his DNA, he is in fact Elias Malfoy.”.

Dumbledore sighed “Okay wait here, I am going to floo call the Malfoys”.

He walked to the fireplace in Poppy’s office and grabbed some floo powder and called the Malfoys. He waited until someone picked up. And finally, someone did. It was Lucius Malfoy.

“Headmaster what can I do for you?” Lucius asked politely.

“Ah Lucius, good, would you like to come through?” Dumbledore said.

“Of course, is there something wrong with Draco?” Lucius asked with a little bit concern.

“No no, Draco is fine. Could you bring your wife with you? It is best that she is here too.” Dumbledore said.

“Of course, I will be there in a moment.” Lucius said.

Albus stepped away and waited until the Malfoys stepped out of the fireplace. 5 minutes later they stepped out of it, Lucius first and followed by Narcissa.

“Why are we here headmaster?” Lucius said stiffly.

“Please sit dawn before I tell you.” Dumbledore asked.

The Malfoys sat in front of Poppy’s desk and the headmaster sat in the chair behind the desk. The Malfoys looked at Dumbledore and waited for him to explain why they were here.

“Well, I just am going to say it straight. There is no point to go around things. We have found your son: Elias.” Dumbledore said bluntly.

The Malfoys starred at him in shock. They didn’t understand how this could have happened. They thought that he was dead.

“H-how did you find him?” Lucius asked and he stumbled over the first word.

“Draco found him, when he walked to his class.” Dumbledore said.

“Can we see him?” asked Narcissa.

“Of course, I think Poppy will be done with hm.” Dumbledore said and walked to the door.

The couple looked at the headmaster with concerned expressions, but they didn’t say anything and they just followed him to the next room.

When they reached the bed where Elias laid. Lucius and Narcissa were shocked. Elias was in a bad shape. He had cuts over his entire body and also burn marks. But that was not all, he was also very thin and small, definitely not for a ten-year-old.

Draco looked at his shocked parents. ‘yes, I had the same reaction.’ He thought.

When they were out of their shock, they went immediately to Elias.

“Oh, my baby” Narcissa said as she began to cry.

Everyone went looking to Elias when he made a whimper. Everyone held they breaths when Elias eyes began to flutter.

Elias eyes went open and he looked around. ‘Oh no, not the infirmary again, pff what happened now?’ Elias thought. When he looked around he saw that the Malfoys were there. He frowned.

“What happened?” he asked.

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco looked at each other and nodded. Narcissa took Elias hand.

“What do you remember?” asked Narcissa.

Elias thought deeply. He remembered that he was walking in the corridors. Then he was attacked and then he didn’t remember anything.

“Not much, I was just walking in the corridors and then everything is blank.” He told them a little nervous and added “What happened?”

Lucius was now the one that spoke. “Well Harry, you were attacked by Ron, Seamus and Dean. Draco was the one that found you.”

“oh,” Elias said “but why are you here then?”

“Well that is a little bit more complicated. When Draco found you, he went to help you. But when Draco touched you something happened.” Lucius explained.

Elias stared at Lucius. ‘What the hell could have happened?’ he thought. “So, what happened?” Elias asked.

The Malfoys looked at each other and nodded. Narcissa laid her hand on Elias his hand and explained. “euh, yes, euh, wel you see Harry. You are actually not who you think you are. There was a powerful glamor on you, so we didn’t know who you were. But when Draco touched you the glamor broke and it revealed who you truly are. Harry Potter is not your real name it is in fact Elias Malfoy.”

Elias looked at Narcissa in shock and started to panic. ‘He was a Malfoy but how could that be. Did the Potters steal him from his real parent The Malfoys?’ Elias thought were still rambling when he was pulled out of them by Madam Pomfrey.

He looked at her and she handed him a vial of calming drought. He drank it and looked at his real family.

“Uh, I don’t really understand. How can I be your son? Did the Potters take me? Or didn’t you want me anymore?” Lucius held his hand up and he stopped Elias his rambling.

“Elias, you were taken from us you see. We were at a park, you and Draco were playing. When suddenly you were gone. We looked everywhere for you but we never found you. We-uh we thought you were-uh dead and so we stopped looking. Until Draco found you we thought we would never see you again.” Lucius said softly.

“Elias, would you like to go home for the holidays with us? We could spend Christmas together.” Narcissa asked hopeful.

Narcissa really misses her little boy. She was devastated when they couldn’t found Elias. She cried almost every night. As time went by her suffering went a little better but still it didn’t really chance. She was just so happy that she finally found her little angel.

Elias looked at Narcissa and said. “You really want me?”

“Yes Harry, we want you. Why wouldn’t we?” Narcissa asked.

“Wel, first I am a freak and a burden. Nobody likes or loves me. Draco and I don’t get along. And I ”

“Stop, I would love to have you with us Elias. I am sorry that we didn’t get along but we will make it work. After all you are my baby brother who I will always love.”  Draco said who has been silent quietly watching his parent and Elias until now.

“And Elias you are definitely not a burden. We also love you very much, you will see that. Of course, we would like you to stay with us or else I wouldn’t have asked.” Narcissa said firmly.

“O-okay if it is alright with you. I would love to spend the holidays with my family.” Elias said happily.


End file.
